Rai (Anew Translation)
"I want to protect what is important to me... is that so wrong?" -Rai Rai is the protagonist of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors -Anew Translation-'' alongside Lelouch vi Britannia. He was originally a member of the Special Irregular A.S.E.E.C unit alongside Suzaku Kururugi, but later defected to the Black Knights, becoming an Ace pilot. He is currently undertaking a journey to regain his lost memories, and protect the people close to him. Personality Initially, Rai is apathetic and distant towards others, due to the fact that he has no memories, and does not know how to interact with people. However, as times passes by, he becomes close to the members of Student Council, particularly Nunnally Lamperouge, her brother Lelouch, and Suzaku Kururugi. During the events of R1, he develops into a stoic, yet kind individual, worrying about the welfare of others, regardless of nationality. He agrees with Suzaku in regards to Britannia being changed, but seems to support both Suzaku's ideals that it can be changed from within society, but also Zero's way of doing things, justifying his reasons by saying that, more often than not, actions are needed in place of words. At school, he places a front that shows he cares about others, which has only added to his reputation as the "Illusionary Adonis". He also wishes to protect his friends at all costs, and because of their kindness towards him, reveals his power of Geass, claiming that he doesn't want this power to control him out of fear that he might harm his friends and newfound family. However, while acting as the pilot of the ''Lancelot Club, and by extention, a member of the Britannian Military, he wants to limit the number of casualties, both soldier and civilian wise, but is not above taking a life. His skills have quickly earned him a reputation amongst his enemies, and more specifically, the Black Knights, as the "White Reaper", a reputation that would later pass on to Suzaku after his ascention as the Knight of Seven after the Black Rebellion. He genuinly despises the act of taking another's life, but if it means he can protect people close to him, he is willing to toss away these standards. He treats both Honorary Britannian soldiers and purebloods equally, and doesn't show any sign of distrust towards Jeremiah, despite the lingering confusion of the "Orange" Incident. Rai also treats his superiors, such as Cornelia and Nonnette Eneargem, with respect, though he becomes flustered by the Knight of Nine's antics. After his defection towards the Black Knights, he feels remorse for having betrayed Suzaku and the others, and feels saddened that he is unable to see his friends at Ashford again, but he cheers up slightly when he sneaks into Ashford with Kallen's help to see how everyone is doing, and after explaining his reasons to Suzaku, the latter encourages him to get stronger and protect everyone, and to not abandon his ideals for anyone. With the encouragement of his friends, Rai accepts his new role of being the pilot of the Gekka Pre-Production Test-Type, quickly earning his new nickname as the "Blue Devil". Despite his previous affiliations with the military, the Black Knights are quick to warm up to him, especially Kallen. Zero also displays complete trust with Rai, and the latters responds kindly in turn. He also sees Zero as a mentor of sorts, teaching him how to control his Geass properly, and during the events of the Insurrection of Osaka, Rai has left an impression on Zero, earning his full trust, and even revealing his true identity to him and offering a place at his side. This leads to Rai choosing to fully side with the Black Knights, becoming their new ace, and should Lelouch/Zero perish, Rai is to become the new leader of the Black Knights, thus becoming the new Zero. However, he feels uncomfortable about this proposal, feeling that he is not fit to lead, until C.C. and Kallen offer him words of encouragement. After the events of the Black Rebellion, Rai has become more hardened and protective of what little remains of his allies, and is still hesitant about taking up his role as Zero. This was the reason why he had Kallen give Lelouch two briefcases, one with a Black Knight uniform, and the other with the Zero costume. Should Lelouch choose the case with the uniform, Rai would accept the persona of Zero without hesitation, which he succeeded in doing. As Zero, he quickly adapts to his new role, perfectly acting out the new persona given to him by Lelouch, but states that he will act as his second-in-command alongside Ohgi. Similar to Lelouch after the Special Zone Massacre, Rai is unwilling to sacrifice anyone, comrades and friends and soldiers alike. This earned some suspicion that this was a new Zero, which was later confirmed by Ohgi and the Core Members of the Black Knights when Rai revealed himself to them. When questioned, he merely said, "He said that, should anything happen to him, I would take his place. It's because he knew that Zero would never die. He's a symbol, an embodiment of the dream that we humans have the power to defy everything that oppresses us. In a way, he hasn't died. He stands here before you, now and forever." Rai's defining trait, seen both as naive and trusting by many, is his willingness to show others his power of Geass, which allows him to control anyone and make them follow any order. It was this decision to show them this power that the Black Knights fully trust Rai, and though only Kallen and C.C. are aware of the truth about Lelouch being the original Zero, they treat him as if he were the true one. He had also informed them that Zero possessed the same power as he did, but assured them that they chose to follow him of his own free will. Despite this, however, the Black Knights try to eliminate Lelouch, under the promise of regaining Japan from Schneizel. Many of Rai's friends can find many of his strengths, and all of them trust him without fail, especially Suzaku and Lelouch. Suzaku, despite being his enemy and learning that he acts as the Second Zero, still considers him a friend, and on more than one occassion, has tried to convince him to come back with him and give up being Zero, as Schneizel has already learned of his true identity, and made the promise to absolve his crimes if he left the Black Knights. Lelouch had doubts about Rai at first, but those came from his thoughts of protecting Nunnally and considering Rai to be a threat. However, after Rai proved to be trustworthy, and Nunnally beginning to consider him to be something of a surrogate brother alongside Suzaku, he grew more open and trusting. When he learned of Rai's true identity, and saw that he wasn't able to handle his Geass properly, he told him of his past, and even stated that he wielded the same power as he did, offering him the means to control it. Lelouch admits, however, that he felt a horrible aftertaste for having manipulated Rai, but is glad he chose to stay with the Black Knights. Rai trusts Suzaku and Lelouch completely, in turn for them believing in him. When Lelouch created the idea of gathering the world's hatred upon his shoulders and having "Zero" killing him, Rai vehemetly opposed the plan, and stated that he would be the one to carry the world's hatred. Despite Suzaku and Lelouch's protests, they saw that he would no change his mind, and reluctantly agreed that Lelouch and Suzaku would help carry out the plan, with Lelouch becoming the Knight of Infinity, and Suzaku the Knight of Zero, the highest-ranking positions within the Knights of the Round. Appearance Rai has been noted, on more than one occassion, to bear a striking resemblance to Lelouch, carrying the same lanky build as he does, but his athletic skills are on par with that of Suzaku and Kallen. He has cold blue eyes and wild silver-white hair, and has often been seen leaning on is left foot with his right hand in his pocket. He wears the Ashford Academy uniform, as per school rules, but on holidays and weekends, wears a blue hoodie with a black shirt underneath, and a pair of white khaki slacks. While serving the military, Rai wears the uniform, except it has a white trim and edging with a blue color instead of the traditional brown and black. He wears the standard Black Knights uniform, as well as the same attire as Zero, except with a subtle darker tint, and a blue-colored orb. As Edward svent Britannia, the 99th Emperor, he wears a white regal robe with aqua blue tailings. History Formerly known as Edward svent Britannia, the eighth prince of Britannia, he was born to Emperor Charles and Miyoko Sumeragi, a relative to Kaguya Sumeragi. Despite his mother's nationality, her stunning beauty and fiery temper attracted the Emperor, and took the woman as her bride, eventually leading to Edward's birth. A few years later, Edward received a younger sister named Kana, known for her gentle beauty and kind disposition. However, because their mother was an outsider, the court treated them with hostility, and had been the subject of much ridicule and humiliation. Eventually, Rai encountered a mysterious child that offered him a power that could benefit his life. This power was known as Geass, or the power of the King. With it, Edward controlled everyone around him in order to protect his mother and sister, eventually earning a higher place in the court, and was soon recognized for his cunning and devious nature. However, one day, the village he controlled and live in came under attack by the Chinese Federation. Edward had ordered any that was not dead after the first bombing wave to attack, however his power grew out of control, and affected everyone around him. When the battle ended, they succeeded in driving the enemy back, however there were several casualties, his mother and sister included in them. With them gone, Edward believed he had nothing to live for, and sought out his death. However, his benefactor did not agree with this notion, and locked him away inside of a Thought Elevator. He would then sleep for several years, usinghis Geass to erase his memories, thus having no memories of his past life. Eventually, he was discovered by Clovis and Bartley, and became apart of Project: Code-R, where he would be tested and altered, being turned into the perfect soldier. However, he managed to regain use of his Geass, and escaped from the facility, eventually stumbling into Ashford Academy. It was here that he decided on a new name, one that fitted himself at the moment: Rai. Plot To be added... Powers and Abilities * Physical Strength: Like Suzaku and Kallen, Rai has superb stamina and endurance, able to perform feats that are practically deemed impossible, only adding to his reputation at Ashford as the Illusionary Adonis. He is able to match even Suzaku, was able to perfectly mimic his backspin kick. * Geass: Like Lelouch, Rai also possesses Geass, which is the absolute power to compel anyone to follow any order. However, unlike Lelouch's Geass, it has different properties. They are: ** Requires audio commands ** Can be used several times on a single target ** Affects everyone with earshot ** People with hearing dispositions are immune ** Cannot be enhanced via microphone or megaphone ** Affects himself, depending on order Knightmare Quotes * "I don't really care all that much. (looks at Suzaku) Is dying really all that scary to you?" -''to Suzaku * ''"I don't want to lose everyone... if this power ends up robbing me of my friends, I..." * "The Power of the King, huh? If I am one who holds this power, then would that make me a Demon King?" -''to C.C. * ''"So, this is my fate... (looks at the mask) Heh, so, in the end, I take up the burden of being the one who creates miracles." * "No, Lelouch... let me be the one take that burden. I will destroy the world in your place." -''to Lelouch and Suzaku * Conversation: ** 'Lelouch:' Are you sure about this, Rai?'' ** ''Suzaku: You know, it's not too late to...'' ** ''Rai: No, we're well beyond that point. All of the world's hatred is gathered on my shoulders, as planned. All that is left... is for Zero to erase my existence.'' ** ''Lelouch: Yes... After all, that...'' ** ''Suzaku: ...is the Zero Requiem.'' * ''"Yes.... I... destroyed... the world... and create it... anew..." -''to Nunnally Trivia